The Sound of Rain
is the second episode of the Love Live! Sunshine!! Season 2 anime series. It was aired on October 14, 2017. Summary Given the task of recruiting a hundred prospective students by the end of the year to save the school, the girls split into groups to write new songs for the next Love Live qualifiers. However, the first and third years struggle to work together due to their differing taste in music genres. Feeling the trouble lies in the girls not knowing each other well enough, Dia tries having them do activities together, but that also leads of a conflict of different tastes. As the girls take shelter from the rain in a Buddhist temple, a leaky ceiling leads to a moment of inspiration, allowing them to bring their differences together and finish their song. Cast *Anju Inami as Chika Takami *Rikako Aida as Riko Sakurauchi *Nanaka Suwa as Kanan Matsuura *Arisa Komiya as Dia Kurosawa *Shuka Saito as You Watanabe *Aika Kobayashi as Yoshiko Tsushima *Kanako Takatsuki as Hanamaru Kunikida *Aina Suzuki as Mari Ohara *Ai Furihata as Ruby Kurosawa *Kana Asumi as Shima Takami *Anna Mugiho as Shiitake Trivia & Notes *'Ending Credits character appearance': Hanamaru Kunikida *'Official Bio Inconsistencies': Yoshiko is seen weakened by Mari's metal music, which is a reversal to her pre-Anime debut in several Guilty Kiss songs. *You and Hanamaru mention that Ruby possesses sewing abilities, which was previously seen in most Dengeki G's materials, and ironically; one of her traits that is previously yet to be seen in the Anime. (Although she was seen wearing her (seemingly) handmade outfit with the same bear pattern from TOKYO) *Mari shows her fondness to industrial metal, which is previously mentioned in her bio. *This is the first time Awashima Hotel showed its interior. *It is revealed that Mari has a golden statue of herself. *The macaroons that the first years ate represents their image colors, except Yoshiko's macaroon is brown. *During the hot springs scene, Hanamaru broke the fourth wall by placing her head and the bottle of soap to censor the third years' bodies to the viewers. *It is revealed that the Kurosawa sisters are afraid of the dark, thunder and lightning, causing them to scream "Piigiya!!!" twice. Continuity Notes * At 11:20, Wataame made a reappearance since its debut in Let's Make a PV. Errors & Goofs *Animation errors: **In 13:01, Yoshiko's stockings are slightly shorter. **In 08:00: Hanamaru, Ruby, and Yoshiko are taller than Mari. **In 09:11 to 09:24, Mari had her phone mounted onto the speaker before she actually mounts it in 10:08. **In 09:54 to 10:00, Mari's speaker disappears before it reappears after 2 scenes. Changes in the BD/DVD releases Click "Expand" for a list of changes. *In 06:07, Kanan's right arm has been lowered down. *In 08:00, An animation layer of Kanan's left slipper tip is readjusted. *In 15:40, the shampoo bottle's shading has been slightly altered. *In 16:09, An animation layer of Ruby sitting has been moved closer to Hanamaru. Category:Sunshine!! Anime Episodes Category:Sunshine!! Season II Category:Love Live! Sunshine!!